horror_movie_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Single Films
Single films or solo films are films that never accumulated any other media, such as sequels, prequels, etc. Some films may later be removed, however, not until a film that is getting a sequel has enough information released to give the sequel it's own page. Solo Films *''Abominable'' *''Bad Channels'' *''Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon'' *''The Blob'' *''The Cabin in the Woods'' *''Devil'' *''Dolls'' *''Frozen'' *''Ghost Ship'' *''Gothika'' *''Haunted Dollhouse'' *''Hideous! *''House of Wax'' *''Scarecrows'' *''The Shining'' *''The Strangers'' *''THIR13EN GHOSTS'' Connection in Universe Abominable *''The Cabin in the Woods'' - The Yeti from the film is seen during the purge. Bad Channels *''Demonic Toys'' - This film is considered a semi-sequel to Bad Channels *''Dollman'' - This film is considered a semi-sequel to Bad Channels *''Hideous!'' - This film is considered a semi-sequel to Bad Channels Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' - The house 1428 Elm Street (the main setting of the Nightmare series) is visited in the film. *''Friday the 13th'' - Camp Crystal Lake (the primary location in the Friday series) is visited in the film. *''Halloween'' - The town of Haddensfield (The main setting of the Halloween series) is visited in the film. *''Hatchet'' - The character Leslie Vernon is mentioned by one of the characters. The Blob *''The Cabin in the Woods'' - The blob appears in the film. The Cabin in the Woods *''Abominable'' - The Yeti from Abominable appears in the film. *''The Blob'' - The blob is seen during the purge. *''Cube'' - The cubes the monsters are held in are the same cubes from in the films (possibly showing the cubes in Cube are prototypes being tested for this reason). *''Devil'' - The elevator location is the same as in the film Devil (and is possibly the same elevator). *''Final Destination'' - The presence of "Death will get you in the end." *''Gremlins'' - A gremlin appears during the purge. It is possibly part of a "third batch". *''The Evil Dead'' - The Angry Molesting Trees from the film originally appeard in The Evil Dead *''Hellraiser'' - A Cenobite appears in one of the Cubes *''The Hills Have Eyes'' - The mutants from the Hills series appear in the purge and on the betting board. *''House on Haunted Hill'' - The ghost doctors from the Hill House series appear during the purge. *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' - The Man in Transparent Tarp located in one of the cells banging a sledge hammer or axe against the walls and seen again on a control room monitor stalking somebody in a bathroom is a reference to I Know What You Did Last Summer films. *''IT - The evil clown is a direct reference to, or possibly is, Pennywise the Clown. *''Night of the Demons'' - The demons are seen during the purge. *''Pumpkinhead'' - Pumpkinhead can be seen during the purge. *''Scarecrows'' - The scarecrow is seen during the purge. *''The Strangers'' - The sharply dressed people wearing doll face masks (the same as in The Strangers) appear. *''Underworld'' - The dragonbat in the films is a creature also seen in Underworld: Evolution. Devil *''The Cabin in the Woods'' - The elevator from Devil was used in the film. Dolls *''Demonic Toys'' - Some of the "Demonic Toys" appear in Dolls. Frozen *''Hatchet'' - The character Parker from Adam Green's movie Frozen is seen briefly on the TV in Reverend Zombie's voodoo shop speaking to news cameras about her lawsuit and settlement against the ski mountain from the film. Ghost Ship *''Gothika'' - Confirmed in interview to be in the same universe. (Also released in boxed set). *''House on Haunted Hill'' - Confirmed in interview to be in the same universe. (Also released in boxed set). *''House of Wax'' - Confirmed in interview to be in the same universe. (Also released in boxed set). *''THIR13EN GHOSTS'' - Confirmed in interview to be in the same universe. (Also released in boxed set). Gothika *''Ghost Ship'' - Confirmed in interview to be in the same universe. (Also released in boxed set). *''House on Haunted Hill'' - Confirmed in interview to be in the same universe. (Also released in boxed set). *''House of Wax'' - Confirmed in interview to be in the same universe. (Also released in boxed set). *''THIR13EN GHOSTS'' - Confirmed in interview to be in the same universe. (Also released in boxed set). Haunted Dollhous *''Demonic Toys'' - The "Demonic Toys" appear in the film. Hideous! *''Bad Channels'' - Hideous! is considered a semi-sequel. House of Wax *''Ghost Ship'' - Confirmed in interview to be in the same universe. (Also released in boxed set). *''Gothika'' - Confirmed in interview to be in the same universe. (Also released in boxed set). *''House on Haunted Hill'' - Confirmed in interview to be in the same universe. (Also released in boxed set). *''THIR13EN GHOSTS'' - Confirmed in interview to be in the same universe. (Also released in boxed set). Scarecrows *''The Cabin in the Woods'' - The "scarecrow folk" are the scarecrows from this film. The Shining *''The Cabin in the Woods'' - The Grady Twins appear in the cubes in The Cabin in the Woods. The Strangers *''The Cabin in the Woods'' - The babyfaced people are the same ones from this film. THIR13EN GHOSTS *''Ghost Ship'' - Confirmed in interview to be in the same universe. (Also released in boxed set). *''Gothika'' - Confirmed in interview to be in the same universe. (Also released in boxed set). *''House on Haunted Hill'' - Confirmed in interview to be in the same universe. (Also released in boxed set). *''House of Wax'' - Confirmed in interview to be in the same universe. (Also released in boxed set).